Protégé: Vigil
by Andrea13 and PersephoneKore
Summary: Sequel to "Protégé: Chosen" and "Protégé: Padawans." Dooku has continued training Anakin... and the Sith Master is looking for a new apprentice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep<em>

It all seemed so natural in the beginning. The disillusioned Jedi, freshly bitter from the pointless slaughter of Galidraan, and the idealistic Senator, full of ideas about freeing the Senate of corruption. What could be more natural than the casual exchange of a few pleasantries, the extension of that to a conversation or three about how the corruption and pointless bureaucracy could be refined?

_Beep beep beep_

When such a short time later the Jedi's apprentice was suddenly and tragically killed, the Senator would naturally seek out the Jedi to offer his condolences, to talk about what a waste it was of such a fine life. Surely something could be done to keep future missions from beinng overwhelmed in such a horrific way.

_Beep beep beep_

And once that basis was laid, of course they would make time for some conversation after the Jedi and his new apprentice were instrumental in freeing the Senator's homeworld from the threat of the Sith. Naturally, their conversation would turn to the newly deposed Chancellor and the allegations of corruption, the pointless bureaucracy that had been unable to intervene before it was almost too late. Only the intervention of the Jedi had helped this time, and that had so nearly not been enough.

_Beep beep beep_

And of course, it was only natural that the Senator would be interested in the boy who had led the space battle to defeat the powerful Trade Federation and was now his old friend's new apprentice. It was politeness that had him enquiring after the apprentice's progress whenever he just happened to run across the Jedi. And it was only the Senator's newfound duties that had him meeting the Jedi more and more. It was only the vantage point of that new position that let him see how deeply the corruption ran, and that led him to condole about it more and more with the Jedi.

_Beep beep beep_

With everything so very natural and explainable, it was perhaps difficult for the Jedi to pinpoint just what gave him that slight premonition of disquiet when the Senator began yet again enquiring after his apprentice and encouraging the Jedi to bring him more often to the Senate.

_Beep beep beep_

It was even more difficult for the other Jedi to explain what had happened, when the apprentice's frantic screaming and over-extended bond led them to the Jedi, lying unresponsive and half-electrocuted in one of the local parks where he said he would be meeting a friend.

_Beep beep beep_

In the end, it was the apprentice left alone in the infirmary with the Jedi, listening to the quiet beeping of the life-support machines. Left to wonder what happened to his master, and if he would wake up.

_Beep beep beep_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The machines were all operating very well, and the soft beeps were reassuring as far as they went. Anakin had studied them, putting his hands on them with great care not to disturb anything, and they were really good. He'd know if anything started wearing out, he was sure of it. And it wasn't very likely. The Temple didn't have to eke the last use out of old parts, and while they weren't wasteful about replacing things too early, they weren't wasteful about leaving things in place so long that they threatened to burn out everything else if they blew, either. He'd talked to one of the technicians, who had liked him, and probably thought she ought to be nice to the white-faced little kid whose Master was hurt.<p>

Anakin leaned his head against the bacta tank, staring in at the sensors. There was no Healer in here, but there wasn't a need for one right now. There were all the monitors, and it wasn't like Dooku was going to be in some sort of crisis.

They were more worried about things staying the same.

"What were you _doing_?" he whispered to the still figure in the tank. Qui-Gon had made an awkward joke as Dooku was being lowered into the tank that Dooku's longstanding distaste for bacta immersion would make him wake up just to avoid it. It hadn't done anything to dissipate the tension in the room. But it had reminded Anakin that he wasn't allowed to start crying or anything else equally mortifying, because he had to stay strong to be able to help his Master.

He wasn't sure what he could help _with_ though. He liked being able to fix things. This wasn't something he could fix.

He gingerly extended his mind along the bond, but he didn't really know what he was doing. Dooku was still in there, he was sure of that, but the mix of unconsciousness and pain made Anakin's stomach churn.

There was no sound of footsteps, but he was turning just before the door slid open.

He stared.

It was Komari.

She looked terrible. Not, perhaps, as bad as Dooku, but underweight and haggard, with an odd texture to her skin. She was unarmed, this time, and Anakin had his lightsaber. And she wasn't supposed to be out!

He swallowed, wondering if he was supposed to be calling for help. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile was more of a baring of teeth, although this seemed to be more a lack of energy than actual hostility. "I heard something had happened."

"Come to gloat?"

"You'd think so." She stayed by the door, but let it close. "What did happen? They weren't exactly specific with me."

"I don't know!" Anakin's gut twisted miserably. "He didn't take me with him, but he wasn't supposed to be doing anything dangerous. Then he was attacked, I could feel it. And... we found him like this." _He's not going to die. He isn't. He can't._

"Oh. I thought they just didn't want me to know." She took a half-step closer. "Strange. He doesn't usually run into spontaneous trouble that he can't handle."

He'd been dueling. His lightsaber was still in his hands when they found him. Anakin swallowed and closed his eyes. "What do you think you're going to do? He can't hear you, and I - I won't let you hurt him."

"I'm not here to hurt him."

"Then why _are_ you? You haven't even seen him since he brought you back, and you seemed like you wanted to hurt him plenty then."

Komari remained still. Anakin wasn't entirely sure if she breathed in the long moment before she answered, "I don't know."

Anakin swallowed again, then ventured, "You loved him once, didn't you? He used to be your Master too."

Komari's laugh came out something like a cough. "Loved him a little too much, was the general opinion."

"...Mom always said there was no such thing as loving too much."

"That's right, you knew your mother. Strange for a Jedi." Her mouth quirked, and her eyes flicked up and over Dooku and then down to the floor. "But I'm not sure whether she would have approved proposing to sleep with your teachers."

"I'm not going to leave him alone just to-" Anakin started off heatedly, but then fragments of conversations clicked into place and he turned bright red. "You really... erm... but he's _old_. He's like a dad. Or a grandpa." Not that he'd had either, but still.

"He aged well," Komari said drily.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think he was as old as he is, but..." He wrinkled his nose. "Still." But he shrugged. Padme was the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy, and she was older than he was. He guessed that part didn't matter so much, but he was pretty sure the teacher part did. And the Jedi part. Master Dooku had told him the Jedi didn't love, not like that. Mostly.

"Yeah. Still." Komari snorted suddenly. "Don't worry. I didn't come to leer at him in the bacta tank." She frowned a little absently. "He never liked bacta..."

"I know. Master Qui-Gon said." Anakin put one hand uneasily on the side of the tank. "But I couldn't feel any difference when they put him in. I was trying to sense him, but..."

"Huh. That's not good. Unless it's a healing trance..."

"I know it's not good!" Anakin burst out. "I can feel that much! But I don't know how I can _help_!"

Komari looked at him speculatively. "So, do they complain about your temper too?" She shook her head. "I don't know what you can do either, unless you've been studying Healing..."

"Not yet," Anakin said miserably. "I haven't been a padawan very long. I've mostly learned meditation and lightsabers."

Komari flickered a grin that looked a little more like a real smile this time, if a haunted one. "It's Dooku. Of course it'd be lightsabers." She paused. "Meditation could help. Think good thoughts at the bond or something."

"Thinking good thoughts" didn't seem as if it was going to help when all of the gleaming medical machines around him weren't doing any good. But...it was something he could do. "Maybe I'll try." If she would just go away so he didn't have to worry about her! "How'd you get here, anyway? I thought you were locked up."

"I was. I sneaked out. They'll be more careful next time."

"...Maybe you could sneak back before anyone knows. I won't tell."

"You'd have to. In case I did it again and hurt someone." She slid down to sit cross-legged beside the door. "I doubt he'd want to hear from me, but I wonder if he'd wake up to tell me to go away..."

Anakin considered this, then offered quietly, "He was really glad to find out you were still alive, you know."

"Not quite the impression I got."

"He was, at first. He thought you were dead. He wasn't glad to find out what _happened_ to you, but he never wanted you to be dead."

She gazed up at him for a moment. "No... I suppose he wouldn't."

Anakin sighed. "You can ask him about it. When he's better."

"No, I believe you. I just wanted to be able to hate him."

"No one can hate Master Dooku," Anakin said softly, ignoring the very obvious proof that _someone_ clearly did. "He's wonderful. He's a good teacher, and he's patient, and he's the best fighter-" Not quite the best. "-And...he's everything a Jedi is supposed to be."

Komari laughed softly. "I guess you two have been getting along pretty well."

Anakin looked over at her. "He wouldn't leave the infirmary until you were stable and moved somewhere else, you know."

"Of course not. Couldn't have his prisoner getting out and causing trouble."

"Not like that. I don't think they had him doing anything to keep you there. He just... didn't want to go."

Komari looked over at the bacta tank and stared at Dooku's still figure for a long time. Finally she said, "It's easier to hate him." Then she stood and brushed her hands against her tunic briskly. "Try meditating at him. It might help."

Anakin thought about it. He doubted it, but it probably couldn't hurt. "Maybe I-"

The door opened, again. Komari stepped sideways and faded unhappily and not very effectively into the shadows as one of the assistant healers hurried in to hand Anakin a small comm-pad. "Sympathy note," was the explanation. "From the Chancellor. Inquired about coming to visit."

"...Oh." Not a cure. Not that he was really expecting it, but... "That's nice of him. I guess it would be okay, if Master Caudle thinks so. I know they're friends, kind of." And Chancellor Palpatine was from Naboo. They'd met a few times, and the Chancellor was always very kind and smiling.

"We'll check with her, but thought you should have a copy of the note."

"Thanks. Um..." Should he say something about Komari? She wasn't doing any harm...but she wasn't supposed to be out, either, and he didn't know if he could stop her if she did try to do harm.

"You ought to get some sleep, you know," the Healer said, not unkindly, and hurried back out of the room.

Anakin swallowed and looked at Komari. "You should too. They're not going to miss you if they come in again. You weren't hiding real well."

"I'm astounded that they missed me this time," Komari said wryly. "I'm not exactly at my best."

"He looked a little distracted. I'll, um, tell Master Dooku you visited, though. When he's feeling better."

"Mm. I suppose I should see if I can get back to my cell without being caught."

He wasn't sure if he should offer good luck or not, so he settled on, "May the Force be with you."

That earned him a quick, if rather pained, smile before Komari slipped out of the room.

Anakin settled down - physically; he still felt definitely unsettled - to read the message. It was short and elegant, and mentioned the hope that Dooku would recover once and the desire to visit him twice. Anakin figured the Council had probably gotten a copy, or anyway somebody who could arrange that sort of thing.

Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't really want anyone else here right now. Well, obviously if they could help, but not just to stand around and look serious and worried. He leaned against the tank and sighed. "Maybe you'd like to have friends here," he suggested as if Dooku was fully capable of answering. "I know Master Qui-Gon's going to come back. He's trying to find out what happened to you, though. That's important too..." He swallowed. "Please be all right, Master. Please."

Dooku, perhaps understandably, did not answer. He did have a double lungful of goo laden with very busy little organisms, and was also still blankly unconscious. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, and eventually slipped into one of the first meditations Master Dooku had taught him, and then into something between that and sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was floating in jelly.

Some part of Anakin's mind registered this as not quite normal. But the jelly was warm and soothing, and he couldn't quite manage to make his brain cooperate to object to it. Until there was a sudden burst of cool air, and the jelly was flowing away, and -

Anakin awoke with a start, rubbing at his eyes and blinking until he realized he was curled up just where he'd nodded off to sleep, and the odd feeling must've been leaking over from the bond. The sudden burst of air was explained by Master Caudle carefully supervising Dooku's removal from the bacta tank. That made Anakin's eyes light up.

"He's better!" He scrambled to his feet and rushed over, but Dooku was lying just as still and unresponsive as ever while the medical droid sluiced the remaining bacta off him.

"He's had as much physical damage repaired as the bacta can do for him," Master Caudle said. "The rest... we'll have to see."

Anakin swallowed hard. That was not encouraging. He took a few deep breaths and reminded himself not to be a baby about this, Master Dooku was just sleeping, that's why he was so still and... To distract himself, he asked the healer, "Um, are you going to let Chancellor Palpatine come visit?"

On the bed, Dooku suddenly jerked and made a gasping noise.

Caudle laid one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest, eyes a little wide but motions sure.

Dooku's eyes fluttered open. He drew breath, coughed out something red that Anakin realized with relief was only leftover bacta, and tried again, mouthing something.

"Don't try to speak," Caudle ordered firmly. "You were badly injured and you only just came out of bacta."

Dooku took several deep, shaky breaths. Then he tried again. This time he managed to get some sound out, but still not intelligible words.

"Master Dooku," Caudle said, "do you really think speaking - right this minute - is worth re-injuring yourself and possibly dying?"

Dooku went very still for a moment, his eyes closed. But then he opened them again and met Caudle's gaze. "...Yes."

The word was very quiet and labored, but it was intelligible. Dooku took several more breaths, then got out, "Sith."

"You met the other one?" Anakin put in, hoping to make this easier.

"Yes." Dooku had to stop and take several labored breaths, trying a few times before getting the next word out. "Pal... Palpa...tine."

They all stared at him; if the medical droids had been protocol droids the scene would probably have been much louder. "_He's_ the Sith?" Anakin squeaked.

Dooku just nodded this time.

"...I guess we shouldn't let him come visit, then," Anakin said inanely.

Dooku's lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. "Tell...Yoda."

"We will," Caudle said. "_You_ stop talking for now. Anakin-"

Anakin did not like the idea of going to talk to Master Yoda himself, nor of leaving Master Dooku's side, but he knew exactly where to go and this was important. He was out the door when Caudle had barely finished his name.

It was late into Coruscant's evening, and Master Yoda would be in his quarters right now. And he wasn't alone - Master Windu was there, but so was Master Qui-Gon. Anakin sighed a little in relief at the last. The other two were intimidating, but Master Qui-Gon was nice. And he'd been trying to find out what happened to Dooku.

The Masters looked up when the door swished open to admit Anakin, breathing a little hard and looking very disturbed about what he'd been told. "Master Dooku-" Qui-Gon began.

"He woke up," Anakin cut him off. "Just a little. Master Caudle kept trying to make him stop talking so he wouldn't hurt himself more, but he had to tell us." He swallowed nervously. "He was attacked by the second Sith. And it's Chancellor Palpatine."

"What?" Master Windu half rose. "Are you certain about this?"

"Announce such a thing without certainty, Dooku would not," Master Yoda said testily. "Know who he was fighting, you think he did not?"

"He was two steps from death the last time I saw him. He could be delusional. We can hardly arrest the Chancellor without solid proof."

"Well, we don't have to let him visit either!" Anakin blurted.

"Allow Palpatine to visit we will not," Yoda assured him. "Easy enough to manage without suspicion, that is. Wait for Dooku to recover, we will, and investigate on our own in the meantime."

Anakin nodded. That seemed to make sense. At least they were taking it seriously. Master Yoda, anyway.

"Meanwhile," Master Qui-Gon said, "might I be permitted to visit him? I can guarantee no murder attempts and don't expect to cause a great deal of other stress."

"Master Caudle was trying to get him not to talk. She - she said he could hurt himself again and..." He looked down and swallowed. "He might die."

"Then we will go and assure him that he has been heard, and need not talk any further for now."

Anakin nodded earnestly. "Okay. Master Caudle's taking care of him right now. Can we go, Master Yoda?"

"Go. Come to visit him later, I will, once investigations we have set into motion."

Qui-Gon led the way out of the chamber, Anakin following, and they left Master Windu and Master Yoda to deal with each other and the rest. "It's good to hear he's awake," Qui-Gon said quietly, "even if the rest of the situation is troubling."

Anakin nodded anxiously. "Master Caudle looked really surprised when he woke up. She'd just taken him out of bacta."

"He's frequently tougher than healers expect... though not necessarily quite to the point _he_ expects."

"I just want him to be okay." Anakin's voice was very small. He wanted to just be sitting in their quarters, curled up next to his master, with Dooku's arm wrapped around him comfortingly as that deep voice talked about the Force.

"I very much want that too," Qui-Gon said quietly, setting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin leaned into Qui-Gon, just a little. He wasn't Master Dooku... but he was pretty close.

Before long, they entered the infirmary again, going back to the small room where Dooku was being treated. "Master Dooku, I brought Master Qui-Gon with me!"

"Don't move," Master Caudle said to her patient. "I'm sure they'll be right over."

Dooku rolled his eyes expressively but refrained from trying to lift his head.

Qui-Gon moved into his field of vision and perched on the edge of the bed. He covered Dooku's hand with his, squeezing slightly. "Hello, Master. It's good to see you conscious. Don't strain yourself on my account. Anakin has passed on your warning."

Dooku was not exactly tense enough to relax, but the relief showed all the same. He smiled faintly.

Anakin slipped to the other side of the bed. "Master Yoda and Master Windu are going to start investigating, they said. And Master Yoda said he'll come down to see you later." He took Dooku's free hand nervously.

Dooku's hand flexed weakly around his, and the bond warmed, no longer empty or tightly shielded.

Anakin started smiling, his bright mind touching Dooku's very carefully. "It's good to feel you again, Master. You had us worried!"

Dooku closed his eyes for a moment, but his alertness actually sharpened. _You... found me, didn't you?_

Anakin swallowed hard, his hand tightening around Dooku's. _I felt...it was __awful__. You were hurting so bad! They thought I was having some kind of fit at first. I, um, fell off the practice wire. But I'm okay._

Dooku winced a little. _I'm sorry to have shared that. But thank you._

_Don't be sorry! If I hadn't felt it, we wouldn't have found you. And...I don't want to lose you, Master._

_I don't particularly want to be lost! ...I still have your training to complete. _

_I don't want to lose you even if you could never train me again!_

Qui-Gon was watching the two of them with a slightly wistful smile. "You're going to have to be his translator, you know, Ani. Since Caudle still looks as if she'll beat us if we let him speak aloud."

Anakin looked up. "I can do that," he said quickly.

Dooku's eyes had drifted shut again, but his mind was warm and distinct, even if Anakin could tell he was still shaky.

_Tell him Caudle is being surprisingly reasonable, for a Healer._

Anakin blushed and apologized quickly to the Healer before relaying Dooku's words. Caudle laughed. "Don't worry, he's said worse to me."

"...Maybe so, ma'am, but I haven't."

"Very thoughtful of you."

_I raise a polite padawan,_ Dooku thought at him with some amusement. _Even to Healers._

_I don't see why you don't like her. _

_I don't like healers, even when they're necessary. But Caudle's decent enough. She and Ilena have been friends since they were initiates._

_I didn't know that. ...They do seem kind of alike._

_Disturbing. Tell Qui-Gon to take that expression off his face. I'm not dying._

"Master Dooku says not to look so upset, he isn't dying," Anakin relayed dutifully. "I think not dying is a good idea."

"An excellent one," Qui-Gon agreed fervently. "And you can't really blame us for being worried, Master. It's not often you're even minorly injured, much less...how we found you."

_I try to avoid it whenever possible._

"Good," Caudle and Qui-Gon chorused after they heard that, and even Anakin managed a grin.

"I don't know what Palpatine thought he was going to accomplish," Qui-Gon murmured. "He had to know he was revealing himself. And you're not easy to get rid of."

Dooku winced. _It was closer than I like to think of. And...I don't believe he intended to reveal himself, not yet. I think he was...grooming me, possibly with the idea of exploiting my discontent with the Jedi previously for his own ends. But I became suspicious of his other intentions._

Anakin went white repeating that. Palpatine had wanted to _turn_ Master Dooku? And... if he'd let on about that, and they'd fought, and he'd left, he must have thought Master Dooku was dead...

_He'll want to correct his mistake,_ Dooku answered the unspoken thought softly. _Although he will likely think me unable to communicate for a while longer. _

_Not letting him._

_I know._ Dooku found the energy to squeeze Anakin's hand the tiniest bit. _If he reaches me in the middle of the Temple, then all the Jedi are lost. I think I'll be fine._

It was true. The Jedi wouldn't let something like that happen easily, and that was an advantage to Healers that even Master Dooku probably wouldn't complain about - Palpatine might be able to be all offended about not being let in, except Master Caudle could say for a pretty long time that Master Dooku wasn't well enough for many visitors.

_It's all right, Anakin. Qui-Gon will take care of you until I can again._ He looked over as Anakin relayed that to be sure Qui-Gon understood the importance of this task.

_I'm not really worried about that. Just want you to be okay._

_You need to be protected, Padawan._ Dooku closed his eyes again wearily, and Anakin could sense his frustration at being so tired when there were things to do. It reminded him of not wanting to go to bed at night. _Palpatine was too interested in you. _

_...I'll be careful. Just... you be careful too._

_I'm not doing anything that requires it,_ Dooku noted dryly. _And you're supposed to be relaying to Qui-Gon. _

_I mean don't do anything to get yourself hurt more!_ "Master Dooku says I need to be protected because the Chancellor was too interested in me," Anakin reported, perhaps not with the best grace due to embarrassment.

Qui-Gon's mouth quirked. "I don't think he's going to be in any more danger than you are, Master, since I don't think he's going to leave the infirmary until you're ready to."

_He has classes,_ Dooku grumbled. _He'll have to leave for them. And he shouldn't be stuck in here for however long Caudle's going to keep me prisoner._

"He says I'll have to leave for classes," Anakin said, and gave Dooku an unhappy look about the rest of it. "And that I shouldn't be stuck in here until he's well enough to leave."

"I think that'll be up to him," Qui-Gon said mildly. "A padawan's duty is to his master. If Anakin wants to stay here to take care of you, I wouldn't send him away."

Anakin beamed at him.

_I'm responsible for your education, not supposed to interfere with it!_

Anakin repeated the words quickly before retorting, "And I'm responsible for looking after my master. Master Qui-Gon said so, and so did my oath when you took me. If you didn't want that, you shouldn't have taken a padawan."

_You had me found in time to survive. You're not required to provide medical attention. _

"No, but I can keep you company. Um, company you'll like more than Healers, so you'll stay calmer, and that way you'll get better faster."

Caudle covered a laugh. "He may have a point."

Dooku turned his head just a little to glare at her.

"Looking at me like that is only supporting his point, you know."

_I have to look at her like this because you won't repeat what I say accurately enough,_ Dooku informed his apprentice.

_I don't want to insult her!_

_I__ do,_ Dooku grumbled. _Ask her how long I have to stay here, then, and you may be as polite about it as you wish. _

_Thank you, Master._ "Master Dooku wants to know how long he's going to have to stay in the Infirmary."

Caudle frowned and came back over with a scanner. "I'm not certain. You show signs of being severely electrocuted, but I've never encountered an electrocution quite like this before. The bacta stopped being effective. I'm going to have to monitor you for a while yet."

_Ugh._ Dooku's irritation gave way abruptly to alarm. _They weren't poisoned, were they? The bacta?_

Anakin blinked. "Huh? How can you poison bacta?"

Caudle frowned. "What?"

_Lightning. He threw lightning from his hands - I could catch it on my blade at first, but -_ Dooku stopped for a deep breath. _I wondered, if it had blocked the bacta, or damaged them._

"I hadn't thought of that. I'll run some tests on the bacta," Caudle said thoughtfully, after Anakin relayed his words. "But nothing struck me as _wrong_ with it. Just that the damage was not wholly physical."

Dooku relaxed, at that. _That I can believe. But I would hate to be... poisoning what I touch._ His fingers wiggled a little against Anakin's hand.

_I'm fine. Strong as a gundark,_ Anakin assured him with a little smile.

Dooku managed a tiny smile in return. _But thankfully much friendlier._

_That's not hard!_

_My apologies for the faint praise. _

_It's okay._ Anakin grinned at him. _You've had kind of a hard few days. You look tired._

_...How long was I in bacta?_

_Almost two days._ Anakin swallowed and admitted quickly, _I missed my classes then. Don't be mad. But...we didn't know if you would ever...I couldn't leave you then!_

_I'm not angry,_ Dooku told him. _Sorry to have caused alarm._

_It's not your fault. It's not like you went up and asked for a Sith to attack you._

_...No. But I could have handled the situation better when I realized what Palpatine was._

_I thought we weren't supposed to second-guess and re... recriminate._

_But we are supposed to learn from our mistakes. _

_Then you've learned, haven't you? And that still doesn't make it your fault you were hurt. I'll blame Chancellor Palpatine for worrying me, okay? _

A faint tendril of humor. _Very well._

_Don't worry, I'm not going to go up to him and yell at him or anything. Not until you're well enough to be with me, at least._

_I don't think I'd recommend it even then._ Dooku's thoughts were going fuzzier again, and slippery.

Anakin patted at his mind soothingly. _Master Caudle said you should be sleeping a lot for a while, so your body can heal itself without the bacta. Don't try to stay awake if you want to go to sleep. _

_I don't exactly want to, but it seems to be necessary._ He probably didn't mean for his mind to curl up around the bond the way it did, and might have been embarrassed if he hadn't already been asleep.

Anakin patted his master again gently, then looked up at Master Caudle and said quietly, "He's asleep again."

"Good." Caudle came back over with a scanner. "I was tempted to administer a sedative if he didn't start cooperating." She looked thoughtful. "I still might, actually. He's not going to want to rest nearly as much as he needs to, if his past history is any indication."

"He won't," Qui-Gon said, "but he might rest better the more you can restrict yourself to persuasion. Particularly since I think fighting off drugs is more than half an automatic response by now."

"Every Healer's dream patient," Caudle said dryly. "I may have to recruit you and Anakin for that effort. I don't think he'll listen very much to me. Discounting most of what Healers tell him is another automatic response of his."

"If it makes you feel any better, he responds vastly better to you than he ever did to Healer Korak."

Anakin just looked confused, but Caudle snorted. "Thank you for the compliment, but anyone sentient does. She was brilliant, but no bedside manner."

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched. "Unfortunately I believe she was his first memorable experience with a Healer. It seems to have made an impression."

"Wonderful, we're all being judged by her. Well, perhaps I can get him to change his mind eventually, although he seems quite set in his ways."

"He's improving, really."

"I hope so. Well, I'm going to run some more tests on his blood samples, and check the bacta like he suggested while I'm at it. You two may stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Master Caudle," Anakin said, settling down next to the bed.

"Indeed, thank you," Qui-Gon agreed. "I suppose at some point I should go and try to find out what plans are being made, but meanwhile..."

"What do you think they're going to do? I mean, he's a Sith, but he's also the Chancellor."

Qui-Gon sighed. "That's a good question - I'm not sure being a Sith is technically a _crime_, unless it's still considered treason because of the last war. On the other hand, attempted murder certainly is a crime, Chancellor or not."

"What about Naboo?"

"We don't actually have any proof that he was involved there. Officially, nothing actually links Palpatine to the other Sith, except Jedi lore that there must be a master and an apprentice. And nothing links either of them to the Trade Federation blockade."

Caudle sighed. "So we need more information, or it's Dooku's word against his. Although it's something, perhaps, that he took the tack of being sympathetic and trying to get in as a visitor. Makes it harder to claim Dooku as the aggressor."

"That's true. Likely he thought he could get in without comment and finish the job before Dooku could tell us anything." Qui-Gon grimaced. "And it likely would've worked, too, if he hadn't woken so early."

"Which was, come to think of it, just after we'd mentioned him," Caudle murmured. "At least we should be able to protect him now."

"We can certainly claim he can't receive visitors yet. Actually," Qui-Gon added thoughtfully, "we probably shouldn't admit he's regained consciousness. I don't know if there's a way for a Sith to strike at a distance, but we don't want to give him a reason to."

"True." Caudle's mouth quirked. "If asked, I will be circumspect."

"I have every confidence in your ability," Qui-Gon assured her with a faint smile. "Go ahead and do your samples. Ani and I will watch over Dooku."

Caudle bowed slightly and gave Dooku a glance that was not all exasperation before withdrawing.

Anakin looked down where he still held Dooku's hand tightly. "Do you think there's anything I can do for him? I hate just sitting here."

"Sometimes sitting is the best thing we can do," Qui-Gon said. "If you can put your mind at peace, that will probably help the healing process, through the bond."

"That's what Komari said. I tried, but I just fell asleep."

Qui-Gon blinked. "That - what?"

"I tried meditating and sending good thoughts through the bond, but I fell asleep instead. I'm not sure if it did any good."

"I'm sure that was fine, and healthy sleep was probably also a good thing for him to be in contact with. But when were you talking to Komari?"

"...Oh. Um..." He probably should've mentioned this earlier. Or not at all. He wasn't sure which was the better idea. "She, um, heard Master Dooku was sick and came by."

"Isn't she," Qui-Gon said carefully, "supposed to be in a holding cell?"

"...She said she was going back. I figured she made it or somebody would've made more noise by now."

"...She sneaked out of her holding cell and then _back in_?"

"I think so. She was in a really weird mood."

"Apparently."

"She seemed pretty upset about Master Dooku. And she kept saying things like she wanted to hate him. I didn't really understand. But she suggested meditating might help him."

"That is... extremely interesting."

"I know I should've said something earlier. But then they were bringing Master Dooku out of bacta, and then he woke up, and..."

"You had reason to be distracted," Qui-Gon assured him, sounding rather distracted himself.

Anakin bit his lip. "Is she going to get in trouble for it?"

Qui-Gon eyed him curiously. "Well, she certainly wasn't supposed to be out. We'll have to investigate whether she did anything else, but it doesn't sound as if she did any harm, or even tried to, while you were observing her. I'm... not certain how it will be handled."

"Oh. Well, she didn't do anything wrong while she was here. Just so you know. She seemed...worried about him."

"And evidently gave you quite reasonable advice," Qui-Gon added thoughtfully. "That's... encouraging."

"She didn't seem as...angry as on Ilum. She looked like she's been sick, though."

"Close enough. Drug withdrawal isn't a comfortable process."

"Oh." Anakin swallowed. "That happened to Kit's brother when he couldn't get his stims. He got really sick and shook a lot."

"Komari would have had some assistance from the Healers to ease the transition, but even so, it would have been unpleasant."

"But she'll be okay."

Qui-Gon sighed. "The drug addiction was only part of it. The far worse addiction is to the Dark Side of the Force. I don't know if she'll be willing to accept our help with that...although her coming to see Dooku is a good sign."

"She didn't... feel the same. And when she said she wanted to hate him she... didn't say she did now."

"That much is very encouraging." Another sigh. "The saying is that once you start down the dark path, it will dominate your destiny forever. I don't know what that means for Komari. But we are trying to help her."

"...When the Council said that to Master Dooku, he said... a name, I think?... and they didn't keep arguing. As much."

Qui-Gon frowned in thought. "I'm not sure what name would have - ah. Was it Qel-Droma?"

"Yes. Something like that."

"Hm. I'm not surprised Dooku would make that analogy. His training is very much based in history, even if he hated it." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Ulic Qel-Droma was a Jedi a very long time ago. He fell to the dark side, but he was able to return to the light and become a true Jedi Master. He actually spent most of his life cut off from the ability to touch the Force actively, but you don't have to be able to use the Force or sense it to be poisoned by allowing fear and anger to rule you, nor to show that you have ceased to do so. And when he died... the Force enfolded him. The records refer to his body vanishing into it, a... technique of surrender that we have since lost."

"So Master Dooku's hoping for Komari."

Dooku stirred a little without waking.

"Yes. It's a long shot, but it has happened, if rarely. And...it's not in him to give up on any of us."

_Us._ His Padawans. Komari thought he'd given up on her, maybe Dooku had thought so too, but he'd pled for her to the Council and she snuck out of her cell at night to visit him in the infirmary and then went back in. "Can't give up on him either," Anakin said, barely audible.

"Never. Which is why both of us are still here," Qui-Gon pointed out, ruffling Anakin's short hair gently.

"And she went back and locked herself in again."

"...Yes. That's a very good sign, and it will be a good argument for those concerned by her ability to break out in the first place."

Anakin was silent for a moment, and rubbed a spot that didn't have a scar anymore, before saying, "I guess things have to get really weird before locking yourself up is a good sign instead of meaning you're crazy."

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "You'll find life as Dooku's padawan is often _really weird_."

A small grin at that. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Even so, you've had a very active first few months as a padawan. Still like it?"

"I'm not sure liking is exactly right right now," Anakin said, "but I don't want to stop." He paused. "He says Mom's probably on Serenno now."

"-Wait, what?" Qui-Gon felt as if his brain had taken a few too many hits today. He wasn't sure if he could cope with something else right now.

Anakin frowned. "Mom. Don't you think Master Dooku's niece would take her back to Serenno? He thought she would. I hope so. I don't know what she'd do on Tatooine alone."

"I didn't even know Master Dooku _had_ a niece," Qui-Gon said a bit helplessly.

"She's running his estate on Serenno, since he can't resign his title, he said. But she still listens to him if he asks her to do things, so he had her buy my mom and set her free." Anakin leaned back and bit his lip. "I still want to free the other slaves one day. But Mom was the one I was really worried about. Master Dooku said she'll probably have a nice job she enjoys on Serenno, and she can go somewhere else if she wants."

"I see," Qui-Gon said, recovering somewhat. "That was a creative solution." And a good one. Not one he'd have thought of, but he wasn't too surprised now that he heard of it.

"...Do you think I'll be able to go visit her someday?"

Qui-Gon paused for a moment to think about that. "You might. Generally speaking, contact with family members isn't strictly forbidden as long as it doesn't interfere with one's duties as a Jedi. Although considering that I don't think Dooku has been back to Serenno since he was four, you might have to wait until you're old enough for solo trips."

"Why doesn't he like it there?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Would it be okay to send her a message?"

"I should think so."

"Oh. Good. I want her to know I'm all right. And tell her how great Master Dooku is. She didn't get to meet him like you."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to know both."

"Good. I think Master Dooku would like her too, if they got to meet." Anakin looked down at his sleeping master. "I want them to meet," he whispered. "I want him to be better."

"He is healing," Qui-Gon said softly.

"I want him better now."

"...Naturally, but we must be patient."

Anakin sighed. "I know. I - I remember thinking nothing could ever hurt a Jedi."

Qui-Gon smiled a bit sadly and repeated, "I wish that were true."

"When you said that last time, I wasn't thinking about...knowing the Jedi who get hurt and killed." Anakin shivered a little and wrapped his arms around himself. "But Master Dooku's not going to die."

Qui-Gon reached over to put a large hand on Anakin's shoulder. "No. Even if the bacta isn't making any further progress, he is recovering naturally, and your caring for him - and looking out for him - is helping."

Anakin blinked very hard and nodded. "I'll take the best care of him ever. He'll be better in no time."

"I know he couldn't ask for better."

"...I'm still glad you're here to help."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I'm glad to be able to."

Anakin swallowed and squeezed Master Dooku's hand again, very gently so as not to wake him. Then with a quick questioning look at Qui-Gon, he tried to settle his mind into meditation.

This time it took a lot longer before he fell asleep, and he could feel a warm mind growing stronger even then.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The Jedi Temple was dark and quiet. Or most of it, at least. With a variety of species on different diurnal cycles, there were some Jedi guaranteed to be out and about at any given moment. And with the Temple in the heart of a planetwide city, there was business to be taken care of at all times. Still, most of the Jedi maintained the local diurnal patterns and were fast asleep at this time of night.<p>

Certainly the boy slipping quietly into the infirmary in his night clothes should have been.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark of Dooku's private room off the infirmary, Anakin took in the array of equipment quietly beeping and taking stock of his Master's vital signs. Dooku was still asleep. He had been ever since that brief period of wakefulness earlier, when he'd warned them all about the Chancellor-Sith. Healer Caudle said it was a good thing, that it would help him heal faster if he rested. But Anakin swallowed hard as he slipped closer and put his small hand in Dooku's large one.

"Don't be mad, Master," he whispered. "They told me I couldn't do anything else here and I should rest. I tried, really. Master Qui-Gon's staying with me, he said you'd want it that way. But - I - I just couldn't. I dreamed... like with my mom." He put his head down against Dooku's side briefly. "You'll be okay. I know you will. I just... thought I should be here."

There was no response. Dooku didn't so much as twitch, and his breathing remained steady. His thoughts did too, the slow relaxed rhythms of deep sleep. Obviously being unconscious for days on end wasn't worrying _him_.

Anakin sighed very quietly and straightened up. Without letting go of Dooku's hand, he perched on the visitors' chair next to the high bed and hooked his feet together underneath the seat, swinging them, careful not to kick anything. He could get down and adjust the height so they didn't dangle so much, but if he forgot to put it back, somebody might notice.

His jaw stretched as he fought against a yawn and lost. It was really tempting to just lie down on the floor for a little while, but then he'd probably fall asleep. He needed to get back before Qui-Gon woke up. He ought to go back soon enough that he'd be alert when he had to go to classes tomorrow.

He could stay a few more minutes, though.

The room was warm, maybe because of Dooku not being able to move. Anakin felt his eyelids droop several times. Maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt. The urge to sleep felt like a heavy dark blanket pushing down on his mind, flattening out his thoughts. He pulled his feet up-they felt numb-and put his head down on his knees. His hand went limp; Dooku's flopped down.

The sound of footsteps, just on the edge of hearing, woke him up again. Feeling as if his ears and brain were full of sand, Anakin lurched off the chair. A Healer must be coming to check on the patients, and might come in to see about Dooku's condition. He carefully put Dooku's hand back up on the bed and darted around it to duck behind the mobile supply cabinet. He breathed as quietly as he could, trying to blend into the Force and wake up at the same time.

A slow, steady, quiet tread crossed through the main infirmary outside, then turned toward the door to the private room. The door slid open with a soft hiss, letting twilight in from the rest of the infirmary. The urge to sleep suddenly felt like a blanket of sand, one of the treacherous dunes sliding down to smother him.

Anakin clawed his way out from under it in time to feel Dooku's thoughts sort of... drop flat and go sideways, without particularly changing tempo.

The person who came in was not a Jedi. Anakin was entirely certain of that.

Whoever it was wore a long dark cloak, with dark clothing under it, and walked with a lowered head. The person did not look toward Anakin, but stopped next to the bed and lifted a hand, palm down, over Dooku's forehead.

Dooku opened his eyes and rasped, "Chancellor."

Anakin sucked in a breath, barely covered by the rustle of fabric as the visitor-the Chancellor?-drew back slightly. He had to do something. He didn't think he could fight a Sith, not one who'd nearly killed Master Dooku already. He couldn't call a Healer without giving himself away.

The visitor raised both hands to the edge of the concealing hood, paused briefly, then pushed it back and let it fall to his shoulders. Palpatine. "Master Dooku." He nodded slightly. "I was told you weren't able to speak."

Anakin's commlink was digging into his side. Comm-that was it. He could call someone. He could call Qui-Gon. Only, he'd answer, of course, and then Palpatine would know somebody was here.

"Not much." Dooku's eyes closed slowly, then opened again. "I have had... time to think."

Anakin shifted sideways, as quietly as he could, and pulled free the commlink. It was the work of a few seconds to open it up and disconnect the wires for the speaker, then put in the code for Qui-Gon's link.

There. That was the best he could do for now.

He hoped it would be enough.

"Think?" Palpatine's voice wasn't the warm, friendly one Anakin remembered from their brief meetings. It was cold and held shadowy hints of menace. "I believe you told me you did not need to _think_ about my proposals."

"I did." Dooku really sounded exhausted. He didn't specify whether he meant he did tell Palpatine that or did need to think about it.

"And what did your _thinking_ teach you?"

"That... the dark side is more powerful than I imagined."

"An interesting conclusion."

"But hardly unexpected. I have always been one of the strongest Jedi. And yet that barely kept me alive."

"You seem to be full of surprises."

A short, pained laugh. "As are you. You're here to kill me, I suppose."

The Chancellor laughed shortly. "Now why would you think that?" He paused, then said softly, "You did imply you might have... reconsidered some of your previous statements."

Dooku closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling shallowly. (Anakin squinted, troubled: Dooku was very particular about breathing from the diaphragm, Qui-Gon even more so. He didn't feel the pressure anymore, but then, Chancellor Palpatine didn't know he was there. He hoped. What if he was still pushing on Dooku?) At last Dooku said, "Your proposals still... trouble my mind. There are... many problems. With the Republic. With the Jedi. Between the two..." He trailed off.

"You said before that whatever problems the Jedi had, you would work on them from within."

"For all the good it's done me." Bitterly. "But you have... another way."

"Hmm, yes. You could go into politics. I think you'd be quite good at it."

Dooku took a breath, sounding pained. "Somehow I suspected from your earlier offer that you had something else in mind. Something more... active."

"Suspected? I thought I made myself quite clear." Palpatine scowled. "So did you."

"You tempted me," Dooku murmured. "Repulsed me, too."

Behind the cabinet, Anakin bit his lip.

"To change things as you suggest," Dooku went on, as if he hadn't felt the air shiver in fury, "the cost would be very high. Economically, yes, and in blood and honor." His breathing was harsh in the quiet room. "And yet to leave them as they are... is costly too. Does the Force will this? Is the dark side ascendant? Would it be better to make a swift cut, to play the tempter, to whisper into the cracks until they shatter, and rebuild?"

"The cracks and flaws you see," Palpatine said, "will break the Republic in the end. One way or another. The Jedi strategy is to go on patching and compromising. Meanwhile the bureaucrats and the cheats and the public they have blinded or bribed go on as they have for so long, lining their own pockets and pursuing their own power, sending you out to die for those who know how to play the game and against the innocent who inconvenience them... chipping away at the foundations of democracy, bleeding away even your ability to serve the Force itself. You know better than this, Dooku, and yet you let it go on. Join me. Be my apprentice. Give a voice to those who share your frustrations, rouse them to show the complacent what can happen, and when the war is over and the time comes to pick up the pieces, lead as you were born to lead."

"You might have left out the... foundations of democracy," Dooku remarked. He cleared his throat, wincing a little. "As you point out, I am an aristocrat by birth and earliest training. By personality, I am inclined to think I know best." He smiled, even though each word sounded like an effort. "By philosophy... I was speaking to my apprentice the other day... about the problems in both principle and practice... with tyranny."

Palpatine's face twisted, and he raised his hands, contorted and clawing the air, as Dooku's voice vanished into rattling coughs.

The noise covered the swish of the door opening, but not the hiss and buzz of lightsabers that followed. A blur of green light and shadow darted past Palpatine to resolve into Master Yoda, standing on the bed between Palpatine and Dooku; Qui-Gon hurried past to the other side of the bed to put a hand on Dooku's throat, which seemed to help him breathe easier. Master Sifo-Dyas stayed by the door, looking like he was about to throw up; and Master Windu strode into the small room and ignited his own blade in front of Palpatine's face and throat. "You're under arrest, Chancellor."

"So I see." Palpatine bared his teeth, then spun, moving as fast as Master Yoda had. A beam of red light came out of nowhere and slashed at Master Windu's exposed middle; the purple blade vanished and somehow showed up between them, but Master Windu got shoved backward.

Palpatine turned toward Sifo-Dyas then, his back to Master Yoda, looking like he was taking his time about it. It was when Anakin noticed he couldn't feel his own heartbeat that he realized Palpatine hadn't slowed down at all. He could just follow the motion now. That explained why Sifo-Dyas was moving so slowly-no, wasn't moving at all yet.

Master Yoda jumped off the bed, apparently in slow motion. Anakin's stomach turned over. Master Yoda was faster than he'd ever thought, but he might not get there in time. It was going to be close. He might get there in time, put himself between Palpatine and Master Sifo-Dyas, but then Palpatine could just... turn around. Was Master Yoda _that_ fast? Was Qui-Gon fast enough?

Anakin scrambled over the cabinet, pushed off the top with one bare foot, and dived in under the red lightsaber. His shoulder slammed into the Sith's knee. There was a snap like corroded metal falling off your pod mid-race, and a yell. Time seemed to snap back to normal; Anakin's heart was pounding. Palpatine fell sideways. Anakin landed on top of his leg, then grunted as a weight struck his shoulder blades. The room flared green. The red lightsaber went flying somewhere, and when a purple light showed up again, Anakin assumed Master Windu had recovered.

When Palpatine finally lay still with Master Windu guarding his throat and Qui-Gon holding the red lightsaber, Anakin felt reasonably safe in twisting around to peer up over his shoulder.

Master Yoda hopped off his back. "Quick, your apprentice is, Dooku."

"Faster than you, apparently." Dooku sounded a little better.

Yoda glared, his mouth folding out and down into a frown.

Dooku laughed raspily and let his head fall back. "I know. Stop talking before you let the Healer back in."

Master Windu leaned over Palpatine. "Chancellor," he repeated, "you're _still_ under arrest."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>They called it the trial of the century. Word that the new Chancellor had tried to murder a Jedi in the middle of the Temple spread like wildfire over the newsvids, and the Jedi were besieged with reporters. Breathless commentators repeated every word in the official statements over and over, and speculated over what details had been left out. Particularly as word got out that Palpatine was being held in the Jedi Temple itself, in one of the ancient Sith holding cells. The Senate reeled at the news of their leader being involved in an attack against such a respected organization as the Jedi. The Senators fractured, each blaming the other for putting Palpatine in power. Queen Amidala sent an official delegation to express regret to the Jedi. She also revoked Palpatine's credentials as a representative of Naboo, accompanied by a scathing speech gleefully broadcast across every news channel. And speculations sprung up at why a native son of Naboo would try to murder the very Jedi who had played such a role in freeing Naboo from the Trade Federation assault so recently. Slowly, the Jedi amassed evidence against him, and the renowned power-broker found himself disgraced and friendless on the Senate floor. Dooku was just as glad when his testimony was over and he could attempt to relax again with his padawan. Or as much as one could relax with a small bundle of nervous energy running around the room. "You're sure you're comfortable, Master? The Healers said you still weren't supposed to do too much. I could get you a pillow. Or something to drink. Or-" "Padawan," Dooku interrupted at last, smiling tiredly. "Sit still for five minutes, please."<p>

"Oh." Anakin dropped immediately to the floor. "Sure."

"Thank you." Dooku closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at his padawan. "While I appreciate your concern, I am not overtired. Giving testimony is always... draining, although I'll admit to a certain degree of... satisfaction in seeing Palpatine fitted with a Force inhibitor."

"You didn't look like you were tired until you got back here. You looked like you had been, though."

"It was... draining, as I said. I'm simply glad it's over."

"But the trial's not finished yet. The news vids said-"

"Listening to the news overmuch can be hazardous to your mental health," Dooku said dryly. "For all intents and purposes, it is over. He has lost his power, lost his influence, and lost his ability to access the Dark Side. That is what matters."

"But... could they really decide to let him go?"

"I highly doubt it, after the testimony and the recordings my padawan so cleverly supplied." Another tired smile. "His friends in the Senate have abandoned him. They would not have if an acquittal were likely."

"I guess if they really thought there was a chance, they'd be scared to."

"Precisely." Dooku leaned his head back, a faint smile on his lips. "Darth Sidious is no longer a concern, and soon Chancellor Palpatine will not be either. Thanks to you." He opened his eyes to look at his padawan seriously. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Anakin squirmed a little, but happily. "A couple of times," he said, then grinned and added, "but like I told you, Obi-Wan explained about repeating things a while ago."

That made Dooku laugh out loud. It was still a rare sound, but nowhere near as rare as before he took Anakin as his padawan. The boy delighted in testing his limits, but he was a joy to be around. He reached out and tweaked Anakin's braid lightly. "Imp. I'm certain Obi-Wan didn't talk back as much to his Master."

"I hear Obi-Wan used to try to get him to stop arguing with the Council so much." Anakin looked up, eyes a little too exaggeratedly wide. "Is that what you want me to do, Master?"

"Force forbid!" Dooku exclaimed. "I've always tried to teach my padawans to argue with the Council as much as possible. I don't know where Qui-Gon went wrong with Obi-Wan."


End file.
